1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composite body of ceramic and metal.
2. Related Art Statement
As the metal-ceramic composite body, it has generally been produced by forming a concave portion 42 in a joining edge face of a metallic member 41 and fitting a protruding portion 44 of a ceramic member 43 to be joined into the concave portion 42 as shown in FIG. 7.
In the metal-ceramic composite body of the above structure, there is a difference in thermal expansion between the metallic member 41 and the ceramic member 43, so that the joining therebetween is unfastened at a high temperature, and in an extreme case, the ceramic member 43 undesirably comes out from the metallic member 41.
At the fitted end, stress concentrates in the ceramic member due to the compressive pressure in the fitting, and consequently breakage of the composite body may result. Therefore, it is very difficult to obtain metal-ceramic composite bodies having high reliability.